


Moss and Blossoms

by girlnamedlance



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-sexual massage, non-sexual nudity, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: Moana is visited by a new friend after a long day of sailing training, where she is given a new reason to find her way across the ocean.





	

Moana couldn’t get to the creek fast enough. It had been a long day of wayfinding training, and the salt water left her feeling slimy and gross. Once she was clean, she could finally sleep.

She didn’t need to think too much as she made her way along the trail to the creek, escorted by Pua and Heihei. She knew this route perfectly, every rock and root, day or night, no matter the size of the moon. But soon, once those that wanted to learn were ready, together they would find new islands. The thrill of that possibility cut through her exhaustion and she smiled. 

She neatly folded her clothes and strode into the water. Its gentle flow was soothing over her skin, and its slight coolness invigorating. She gathered her hair up into her hands and crouched to make sure it all got wet. 

That’s when she felt something rub against her back.

She whirled around. She shouted and jumped a bit when she saw something long, green, and wavy in the water in front of her. But after another moment’s look, it was merely a vine, not a snake. She sighed in relief and went back to rinsing herself. 

After a few minutes, she had accomplished what she was here for, and decided to just enjoy the calmer water for a little while. She looped her feet over a draping vine, and laid back to float on the creek. 

It was after a few moments’ rest that she felt that rub on her back again. She startled again, and got back on her feet. She looked around herself, only to find a vine waving at her. It had a tuft of greenery at the end that looked like a scrub brush. 

Moana was confused to say the least. She looked at it curiously. “Who’s there?” she asked loudly.

“Over here, Moana of Motunui,” called a gentle voice. 

Moana looked over and gasped. “Te Fiti!”

Moana was suddenly faced with a crisis: should she kneel? Or at least bow her head? Or cover herself? She was naked, after all.

Te Fiti didn’t seem to mind the lack of deference, and only smiled. She appeared to be a normal human woman, though still with mossy green skin, and covered in flowers in a fashion similar to the dress of her people.

“Is there something you need from me?” Moana asked. Surely something must have happened for her to visit like this. She could feel her cheeks getting warm.

Te Fiti shook her head serenely. She strode off the shore and into the water, toward Moana. The vine with the scrubber on it set to work on her back again. But the movement was a bit firmer this time, instead of the light touches from before.

It felt good over her exhausted muscles. It was then that Moana realized what Te Fiti was getting at tonight.

“Are you here to say thank you?” she asked. 

Te Fiti nodded. “You have worked very hard. Soon I will see your people flitting about as they used to. I thought I would come and see their efforts for myself.” 

Moana smiled. “I’m glad you came,” she replied.

Te Fiti finally closed the gap between them and gently turned Moana around with her hands. “Relax. Let me soothe your tired muscles.”

“O-okay,” Moana replied. She crouched down in the water, and wrapped her arms around a large smooth rock. She rested her chest partly against it too. She let her legs float in the current and Te Fiti’s velvety soft hands went to work over her shoulders and back. A pair of vines went up and down her legs too.

This was heaven, Moana decided. She couldn’t believe a goddess was doing this kind of thing for her, but it was nonetheless welcome. She was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt a tickle at her foot from the vine.

She giggled and kicked a little, involuntarily. “That tickles!” she exclaimed.

Te Fiti laughed lightly as well. “Oh?”

She made the vine do it again. To both feet this time.

Moana squealed and flailed in the water, splashing water at Te Fiti in self-defense.

Suddenly she realized what she did, and stopped dead. “Ah! I’m so sorry!” 

Te Fiti continued to smile, and brought a finger to her own chin in thought. Moana’s heart thudded in her ears. Then the pair of vines splashed water back at her.

Well, if it was a water battle she wanted, who was Moana to refuse the will of a goddess?

Together they laughed and splashed in the creek, until Moana had finally had enough activity for one night. She was beginning to yawn in rapid succession, and Te Fiti had definitely taken notice.

Te Fiti crossed back over to Moana and wrapped the girl in her arms. “This was wonderful,” she said.

Moana nodded in agreement. “I had fun too,” she agreed with a smile.

Te Fiti leaned in to kiss her. Moana’s eyes got big for a moment, but she didn’t stop her.

Te Fiti’s lips were smoother than expected, her strong, mossy arms wrapped around Moana’s back and her fingers ran gently down her back. 

After a moment, they separated, though Moana endeavored to keep Te Fiti’s hand in her own. “Will you visit again?” Moana asked.

Te Fiti shook her head. “Now it is your turn to visit me,” she said with a smile.

And her form disappeared in a stiff breeze and swirl of blossoms.

Well, now she had a new reason to get her people back on the water where they belonged.


End file.
